Red Roses
by finnickfan01
Summary: They all tie together, no matter what the story is. (Don't need to read White Roses to understand)
1. Chapter 1

Red Roses

oO0Oo

So, this is the prequel

I will literally take suggestions for this story.

It will be a collection of one shots and things you guys can think of or thing I think will be cute for it.

Please, don't give me really stupid things or anything that's really depressing.

This is taken place before all of the stuff in White Roses

Here is an example of fluff in this story (It's one of my one shots from the other account)

And the story as a whole is called Red Roses

(Get it, because the other one was White R-

I'll stop talking now)

Enjoy

oO0Oo

Sunshine

oO0Oo

"Prince Gumball, pass it over here." A candy girl asked him.

"Okay." He replied throwing the ball to her. He wished they would just call him Gumball.

It was about midday, Gumball and a few other candy children were playing a game of catch in a large field. Honestly, he was bored out of his mind, but his mother said he needed to 'interact' with people his own age. He thought he did, but the realized his only friend was really Marshall Lee, a vampire he had met, but even then Marshall was technically older than him.

When Gumball first met Marshall, he was a bit afraid of the vampire. Over time though, he learned Marshall was afraid of them, not him in particular, but the candy citizens. He noticed whenever they were in public Marshall would hide behind him or try to make himself less noticeable. He wished the citizens could see Marshall was just like everyone else.

Even though Gumball was only ten years old, he managed to develop a crush on the vampire. He thought he cool and cute. He played the bass and lived alone. Marshall was the first one to treat him like, well a person. He never got any special treatment; he always called him Gumball and made him laugh whenever he was upset. Marshall made him happy and feel thing he didn't normally feel.

"Hey Gumball!" Someone shouted.

When he turned around he saw Marshall flying towards him, of course with a umbrella in hand.

"Hi Ma-OW!" He didn't notice it was his turn to catch the ball.

"Look what you did you stupid vampire, you made him miss it and get hurt!" A candy boy began as Marshall made his way down to land near Gumball.

"And its Prince Gumball to you, freak, now get away from him before you hurt him even more." A candy girl finished.

"It's okay, Marshall is my friend." Gumball tried to explain.

"How can you be friends with someone like him?" The boy asked.

"He's ugly, disgusting and different. You are a prince and he's vampire." The girl said.

"Besides were your friends." The boy stated as if it was true.

"Any friends of mine would not treat him this way. He is just like us, he just wants a friend, now leave before I summon the banana guards." Gumball threatened.

"Fine." They both said while walking away.

Once they were gone Gumball let out a deep breathe.

"Sorry Marshall, they were just being butts. When he turned around, Marshall was looking at the ground but not responding. Gumball walked towards him and tried again.

"Marshall, please talk to me." He pleaded. All he got was a sniffle as a reply. So, he put both his hands on Marshall's face, which made him look at Gumball. Gumball felt that his hands were wet and Marshall was crying.

"I'm sorry." Marshall whispered.

"For what?" Gumball asked.

"Being everything they said."

"You aren't. They were just jerks that don't know who you are." Gumball told him and pulled him into a hug. He felt him squirm, trying to get of the embrace, this only made Gumball hug him tighter. He had to calm him down, he thought of what his mom did in situation like this, but he knew he would regret it later, he sang a song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I lo-like you. Please don't take my sunshine away." He finished and saw Marshall had gone stiff.

"G-Gumball."

"Yes?"

Marshall looked up at him and Gumball saw he had stopped crying.

"C-can you sing again?" He asked and practically snuggled into Gumball.

Gumball only smiled and began his song again.

oO0Oo


	2. Oops

Red Roses

oOo

Oops

oOo

A/N:

(for milomeepit)

Marshall and Gumball are children and are currently in a prank war.

That's all you need to know for this one.

oOo

Marshall had a balloon filled a monster's…well we'll just say it's not something you would want to be covered with.

He was standing on Gumball's balcony, waiting for the said prince to pass by.

At the current moment, the two were in a prank war.

It was Marshall's idea, naturally.

He would normally have filled the balloon with water, but yesterday Gumball had 'signed' his bass in permanent marker.

'_You now the official autograph of the prince of Aah_.' He had told him with a smirk planted on his face.

'_Now, you will have a horrible smell for 2 weeks. Have fun trying to explain this to your parents_.' He thought to himself and looked down seeing the pink prince standing underneath the balcony.

'It's a _straight fall down_.' With that he dropped the balloon and immediately ducked out of sight. He waited a few moments, but heard no yelling or screaming he had expected. He got up and leaned over the railing and noticed the prince hadn't moved.

'What the-' His thought was cut off and he was being pushed over the balcony and was now falling.

Marshall was screaming, at least until-

'Wait, I can fly.' He thought to himself and floated back up to the balcony to see a laughing Gumball and gave him a glare but had had a better idea.

He put on the most hurt look on his face he could and even shed some false tears.

Gumball immediately stopped laughing and went over to the vampire carefully.

"M-Marshall, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it that far. I thought it was fine, I mean you fly. I-I'm sorry." The prince said and wrapped his arms around the vampire.

None than ten seconds later, he was pinned to the ground and being tickled mercilessly.

"W-wait, what?!" The prince said, but the words were laced with laughter, which made Marshall smile.

"Marshall! Stop! My face and sides hurt!" He said, still laughing.

When Marshall got off of Gumball, the pink boy was still giggling.

"That was unnecessary." He said, once he had regained his composure.

"WHAT?! You pushed me off the balcony."

"And you, with that silly balloon, would've had me banned for the palace until the stench had cleared. Besides, you're unharmed, right?"

Gumball's answer was a slap on the head.

oOo

Yeah,

Some will be more like drabbles.


	3. Smile

Red Roses

oO0Oo

Smile

oO0Oo

A/N: I seriously had lost all inspiration to write for a while.

My grades had dropped, completely

My parents are basically ignoring me because they're disappointed in me because I used to be a 'A' student.

My brother is…well, we aren't exactly best friends

All in all, life sucks

But I chose to make this happy

This is inspired when I noticed that only one person can make me really smile.

oO0Oo

Gumball was the prince of Aah, sometimes which could be a good and bad thing. This story is more about the bad. Gumball was picky, from food to clothes to people, but everyone wanted to be his friend. They would do anything to impress him. It disappointed Gumball a bit when he would see parents try to get closer to the prince by making their own children play with him. It didn't surprise him one day when he heard one of the children say, 'Why do I have to play with _him, _he doesn't even like anybody. He doesn't even smile.'

It's true, the prince didn't smile. He didn't think anyone deserved to see it and why should they. No one really like him so why should he show his real smile.

Eventually, this whole thing got out of control to the point where the king and queen came to a decision.

Soon plastered everywhere were posters that read, '_Whoever can make the prince smile, may be his friend. Otherwise, any attempts towards the prince can be punishable_.'

oO0Oo

That's why Gumball was currently bored to death; sitting in the ballroom filled with people all trying to make him laugh. He didn't even want to know how long the line was, because from what he had heard he wasn't even half way through and he had been sitting for about three hours.

"NEXT!" A banana guard yelled and a candy girl came forth and presented him with a baked good.

"Introduce yourself" The king stated.

"Kandy, with a 'K'" The girl replied

'How original.' Gumball thought and almost rolled his eyes.

When they prince's face stayed stoic, the next person was called forth.

That's when Gumball noticed his mother's nose suddenly wrinkle in disgust and his father's eyes become a bit cold.

When he saw who was before him, he almost let a smile appear, but suppressed it

"Introduce yoyrself" The king said.

"Marshall Lee" The boy replied

"Before you do anything, do you really think you can _you_ can make him smile." The queen asked.

"Yes." He replied, short and sweet.

"Carry on then."

"Thank you."

With that, Marshall stared directly into Gumball's eyes and released the best smile he could muster.

Gumball finally broke and smiled back

He had never seen so many jaws drop at once.

oO0Oo


	4. Worry

Red Roses

oOo

Worry

oOo

A/N: If you guys have suggestions, let me know and I'll do my best

oOo

Gumball was worried.

He had been sitting on the balcony every day this week and hadn't seen Marshall , it scared him. Maybe he did something to make Marshall go away, maybe Marshall just didn't want to be his friend anymore. He had to admit, he wasn't exactly the best friend ever. He shooed Marshall away sometimes and ignored him if he wasn't doing that. He even forgot the vampire's birthday.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when he saw a familiar pair of sneakers on the railing. Looking up at the vampire he noticed the he looked burned. He had scorch marking all over his body and traces of ash on his clothes.

"Hey, Gumball" Marshall said as he jumped off the railing and onto the balcony. When he got no response, he looked at Gumball and immediately regretted he had.

Gumball was a whole new shade of pink, not in embarrassment but in anger. His fists were clenched, as well as his jaw. He was shaking and it was like Marshall could visibly see him fuming.

"Gumb-"

"DON'T GUMBALL ME MARSHALL! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Gumball yelled

"I was with-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"But you justl"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE. I'VE BEEN SITTING OUT HERE ALL WEEK NOW AND YOU NEVER STOPPED BY. WHAT IS SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Ummm"

"EXACTLY!" He finished and let out a deep breath.

"I was just with the Flame Prince." Marshall said dumbly.

"With who?"

"The Flame Prince, you were always busy and didn't want me around. I thought you just didn't want to see me again." He answered

Gumball walked up to Marshall and dropped his head on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot, I always want to see you." He mumbled and blushed.

"Then, why do you always act so…"

"Mean? I don't know, I think I'm scared to do something really stupid in front of you."

"But-"

"But, what?"

"You're always stupid, if you weren't, you wouldn't be my best friend." Marshall explained and hugged Gumball tightly, the said prince returned the embrace, until he realized something. He pulled away and punched Marshall. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?!" Marshall asked and rubbed his arm.

"For calling me stupid." Gumball said.

"Well, it's true." Marshall said under his breath

"OW!"

oOo

A/N: That sucked.

Let me know what you thought.


	5. Jealousy

Red Roses

oOo

Jealousy

oOo

A/N: Continued from Worry

Flamba is just Flambo

oOo

Gumball and Marshall were sitting in Gumball's bed just talking, until Gumball thought about something.

"Why the Flame Prince?" Gumball asked

"What do you mean?" Marshall replied.

"You said you were with the Flame Prince, why him?" Gumball repeated.

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm curious."

"Well, I was walking around and eventually got lost in a really weird forest. Then, I saw F.P sitting by himself and burning a bunch of flowers. So, I went to find Flamba to cast Flame Shield, just in case F.P tried to burn me, after that I went back to F.P and asked him if he wanted to hang out with me." Explained Marshall.

"Okay, but when you came to the balcony, you had burn marks. How did that happen when you used Flame Shield? You even have one on your face."

"OH, we were playing with Fire Wolves, but I couldn't find Flamba. We were leaving and F.P tripped and started falling down the cliff. I flew down and caught him, but then he got really hot, so I dropped him on the ground. He got up and kissed my cheek. I guess that's how that one got there."

"…He kissed your cheek?"

"Yeah, not a big deal."

"…"

"What?"

"You let him kiss your cheek?"

"Yes, why do you care?"

"I kiss your cheek."

"So."

"Why does he get to do it?"

"Why do you get to do it?"

"Well, I'm your friend."

"After a week, so id F.P….Are you jealous?" Marshall asked smirking.

"NO! I just-"

"You're jealous, aren't you Marshall."

"No…yes, yes I am"

"I knew it! Why?" Marshall asked, laughing."

"You were my friend first, not F.P. He shouldn't be doing things like this."

"Technically, boys shouldn't be doing this either."

"If they like each other they do."

"Do you like me?"

Gumball leaned over and kissed Marshall's cheek, staying there longer than usual.

"Shut up, Marshall."

oOo


	6. Fluff

Red Roses

oOo

Fluff

oOo

A/N: I felt like being sweet.

oOo

Today was perfect.

It was midday, the sky was free of clouds and the sun was shining. Gumball and Marshall were sitting side-by-side underneath a large tree, with a umbrella resting next to Marshall just in case. They had been doing nothing but talking, until Gumball noticed he had been talking to himself for the past ten minutes. When he looked next to him, Marshall was fast asleep against the trunk of the tree, with his mouth slightly agape and he was breathing deep and evenly.

Gumball returned to his previous position, until he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Marshall's head leaning against his shoulder.

'Maybe, I should try to push him bac-"

He was cut off from his thought when Marshall's head fell into his lap.

'Nevermind.'

After about twenty minutes, Marshall began to squirm.

'I don't want him to wake up, yet.' With that, he began to run his fingers through the vampire's hair and he noticed Marshall relax.

When Gumball's eyes began to fall, he shifted himself to lay down next to the vampire. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer to Marshall, who put his face at the base of Gumball neck and let out a sigh.

Gumball, in return, wrapped his arms around Marshall's neck and laid his head on top of Marshall's and fell asleep almost immediately after.

Marshall cracked opened his eyes and looked up at the prince, smiling a bit, he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well

oOo


	7. Nightmares

Nightmares

oO0Oo

A/N: So, I disappeared again

I apologize; I got lost on the road of life

But seriously though, I had to break up with my boyfriend

Discovered my sexuality (I'm a girl)

I do feel a bit bad for leaving him, but it's all good, we're still friends

Anyway, on with the story

Wrote this because apparently I just beat up my best friend while I was sleeping

I will update Lost Dream as soon as I can (for those reading/following)

oO0Oo

'Marshall must be having a nightmare.' Gumball thought to himself as he watched the vampire toss and turn on the bed.

Currently, Gumball and Marshall were in Gumball's room. They did this 'sleep over' thing every now and again or whenever Gumball's parents were visiting another kingdom to discuss business for a while. Even though Gumball's parents knew Marshall was his friend, they still didn't like him around the castle. This caused Marshall to sneak in during days like these. They usually just slept in Gumball's bed because in was 'too big for one person' as Marshall had put it, but now Gumball was regretting it.

Marshall was sweating, hissing and kicking violently on the pink sheets.

Marshall started to murmur as well and Gumball tried to move away from the vampire, until he felt a hand grab his arm in a harsh grip.

He tried to pull Marshall's hand off of his arm, but the grip only tightened and he felt his fingernails begin to dig into his skin. Marshall pulled Gumball towards him, only to kick him in his side and off the bed.

Gumball ended up on the floor flat on his face and he was pretty sure he had bruises on his arm and stomach. He flipped over on his back only to see Marshall face above his.

"Marshall, thank god you're awake. You…" Marshall trailed off as he looked closer at the vampire and noticed his eyes were still closed.

"M-Marshall?" Gumball stuttered and the vampire tried to jump on him, but he rolled away.

He stood up and ran to the lamp and tuned it on; bringing light to the room and causing Marshall to scrunch his eyebrows together.

"Marshall, I need you to wake up." Gumball said softly.

This caused the vampire to run at Gumball and tackle him to the ground; pinning him to the ground and straddling his legs.

Gumball kicked the vampire off, ran to his closet and closet the door behind him.

'What is he dreaming about?' Gumball thought.

He knew Marshall had many 'issues', but none like this…or at least he never witnessed it.

He was taken from his thoughts when he heard footsteps walking towards the closet. Gumball felt his heart race when the footsteps stopped at the door. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Marshall continued to walk, but let out a quiet scream when the door was suddenly wretched open and an angry looking Marshall stood over him.

Marshall grabbed Gumball by his head and forced the prince out of the closet. He dragged a panicking Gumball to the center of the room.

"Marshall! It's me, wake up!" Gumball pleaded, but the vampire walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the thin sheets. He walked back to Gumball and grabbed him by the leg. He tied a part of the sheet to one foot and then the other. Gumball tried to crawl away, but Marshall grabbed his arms and held them together as he tied them together as well.

"Marshall! Untie me, now!" He said through clenched teeth.

Marshall simply smiled and went back to bed, leaving Gumball on the floor.

oO0Oo

Marshall woke up, let out a loud yawn and stretched a bit as he opened his eyes.

"Morning Gum-" He was about to say until he noticed that the price wasn't next to him like he usually was in the morning.

"Gumball?" He called out, but only heard a loud snore.

He jumped off the bed and looked around the room, until he noticed a pink thing lying on the floor. Walking closer to it, he saw that the 'thing' was Gumball and appeared to be tied within his own bedding. Marshall tried to hold his laughter back, but failed miserably. This caused Gumball to wake up, he tried to stretch until he remembered what happened last night.

"YOU!" Gumball exclaimed with a glare at the vampire. "Do you find this funny?"

"Very." Marshall said and kept laughing.

"Marshall Lee if don't untie me right now, I will make your life such a nightmare, that the Nightosphere look like Candy Kingdom." Gumball threatened and this caused Marshall to shut up and gulp nervously.

"So, G-Gumball, I have to go home now. I think I need to check on my bass, it misses me." Marshall said with a shy smile and flew out of the window as fast as he could.

"MARSHALL LEE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Since I have lost my inspiration to write for a while, I'm going to fix typos and chapters for White Roses and This Is What It Takes

I may also add a new chapter to Red Roses, I had an idea.


End file.
